I'm gonna give all my secrets away
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: Maura & Jane adopted Lydia's baby. Jane confessed to Maura and now they're happily together. But Maura's got a secret... Inspired by a song. Baby/Song Rizzles fic: One shot and will remain as it. Enjoy! :D


_A/N: This is a one – shot Song-Baby Rizzles fan fiction! :) Hope you all like it. I got inspired by Taylor Swift's song for Ronan Thompson, which she performed beautifully in the Stand Up To Cancer event. Bit sad, but Rizzles at least. Let's just set it after 3x10._

* * *

"And there it goes again. This kiddo got **powerful** lungs…" Jane mumbled into the crook of Maura's neck, with her eyes still closed "Don't worry. I got this. Keep sleeping." Maura slid her arm from under Jane's side and walked sleepily, avoiding Bass and Jo Friday on her way to pick up Gino, the baby who has been living with them for the past two months since Lydia, left him on Maura's doorstep. It was new for both of them… Or at least for Jane. Maura had done this before.

Walking through the hallway, a very sleepy ME appeared into the baby's room, smiling as the boy ceased his crying when she peeked her head over the handmade white crib she bought in the moment she decided to keep this baby in her life.

Days after this event, Jane came out to Maura, revealing her feelings towards her, asking her to be the love of her life and the mother of this kid, as she was willing to be Gino Luca Rizzoli-Isles' mother as well. Happiness, diapers and formula surrounded the Rizzoli-Isles brand new family. Both women reduced their work schedules in order to spend more time with the new family member and with each other too, as these growing feelings they were getting were new and exciting, but scary too. Jane was excellent as a mother, mostly considering she said she would never have kids, here she was. In love with a wonderful woman and with a baby who _wasn't_ theirs, but that they adopted as he was part of both of them.

Maura took the cute little baby between her arms and embraced him with his little blue blanket, making sure he was comfortable in her arms and made her way to the kitchen, searching for the bottle with formula in the back of her fridge. She couldn't help but smile as big brown eyes were following **every** movement she was making, while she was introducing the small bottle with cold milk into the microwave to warm it. "What's going on with you little chubby boy?" A small smile grew into the baby's lips as he heard his mommy's voice. Maura took the little kid's hand into her finger and kissed it softly "Way to find a family huh?" He looked at her, beginning to fuss. Maura quickly shook her head and rocked back and forth trying to calm him "Shhh it's okay little Gino. It's going to be just fine. Jane and I are always going to love you, and take care of you. Everything will be just fine little boy. Mommy's got you." The baby sooth his fussing and took a big deep breath, yawning a little bit. *beep beep beep* "Formula is ready boy! Ready to let ma and mommy sleep a little bit more?" Maura smiled talking to the little boy in her arms, and grabbed the formula bottle, walking slowly to the guest's room, which now was Gino's room. They re-painted it with a soft ocean blue; animals drew in the walls and his name in the top of his crib, where _his bed will be when he grows _Maura said when she suggested the idea to Jane.

They both agreed that they would tell Gino who he was and where did he come from when he was old enough to understand adult's decisions. But they'd reassure him that they were his mothers and that no matter what, he wasn't going to be alone.

Maura was going head over heels with the idea of the baby, so she bought a lot of white expensive and high quality furniture, plus she brought her rocking chair from her old storage in New York. Everything was perfect, and Gino was happy. Therefore Maura and Jane were happy too. Their hearts were full of joy, pride and excitement about this new phase in their lives. They were together, with a little kid in charge and growing as a family. Life was smiling to them.

Maura sat on the rocking chair, with Gino between her arms, rocking it back and forth softly, while she introduced the bottle's nipple into the chubby baby's mouth, smiling as he started sucking strongly and hungrily. "Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you're little Gino? Your face is totally a Rizzoli's. Your big brown eyes like your Ma… You are perfect! Your cheek bones are perfect for your young age, and your blood tests showed us that you're in a perfect health!" Maura caressed the chubby cheek of her son, while he kept staring at her with big brown eyes.

Despite Maura's weariness, she was beautiful. She was always gorgeous, happy and full of joy. Jane never got tired of letting her know these little details about her, with a foolish grin plastered on her lips.

Gino was staring right into Maura's big hazel eyes, while she was having an intern debate about talking about this part of her life that no one knew. At least no one from her new family.

"Okay Gino, you're in a very short age right now, and your brain hasn't developed the skills of talking or understanding, but I need to take this big secret I have out of me… It's killing me. And might as well hurt you if I don't tell you…" The tiny baby, who was focusing all of his strength on sucking the bottle's nipple, stared at Maura with his big brown eyes, and blinked, in some sort of approval.

"I'll take your blinking as a yes… Okay so, I used to live in New York before. In the suburbs you know? Quiet place for a single mom and her cute little girl… Yes, you heard me well. I _used_ to have a daughter… She was the most beautiful thing a one night stand could have ever created. I swear Gino, you'd have loved her. She was sweet, and kind… Smart and beautiful. She had my eyes and hair… Well, you might be wondering where she is now… She died, 3 years ago… At age of 4… How? I'm going to explain you how. First, you have to know _why _she died… She developed a Neuroblastoma… And I bet you don't know what that is right? It'd really surprise me if you do… So I better explain you what a Neuroblastoma is. Neuroblastoma is the most common extracranial solid cancer in childhood and the most common cancer in infancy, with an annual incidence of about six hundred and fifty cases per year in the U.S. It is a neuroendocrine tumor, arising from any neural crest element of the sympathetic nervous system (S.N.S.). It most frequently originates in one of the adrenal glands, but can also develop in nerve tissues in the neck, chest, abdomen, or pelvis. It's one of the few human malignancies known to demonstrate spontaneous regression from an undifferentiated state to a completely benign cellular appearance. It is a disease exhibiting extreme heterogeneity, and is stratified into three risk categories: low, intermediate, and high risk. Low-risk disease is most common in infants and good outcomes are common with observation only or surgery, whereas high-risk disease is difficult to treat successfully even with the most intensive multi-modal therapies available. It's treatable. But only in the early stages and… Emma; her name was Emma, beautiful, right?" Maura smiled widely to Gino who blinked again, stretching a little bit into her arms "She was in the last stage. This means… She didn't make it… Surprising huh? I bet you wouldn't have guessed mommy had such a secret… But, I wish I could be brave enough to tell Jane about this. It hurts me to have secrets with her, because she loves me. As much as I do… And we love you…" Maura remained in silence and fought the tears who threatened to fall.

She felt weak, now that someone, most specifically her son, knew about this huge secret. She told Constance, who knew it all, because she was there, holding Maura's hand when Emma died. But she hasn't told Jane.

She felt that it was part of her past, and that she should tell Jane, but she always found herself weak, or scared. She didn't know how Jane was going to take this huge secret.

There was a soft sniffle coming from behind of the room, and Maura quickly turned her head to find a crying Jane Rizzoli in the door frame. Judging by Jane's tears, she got to hear the whole story. "I'm sorry Maur; I didn't mean to spy you but… I heard you two up and I wanted to keep an eye on both of you." Jane whipped her tears with her sleeve and looked down. When Maura turned to face Gino, the little baby boy was asleep into her embrace, grabbing one lock of her hair with his chubby little hand. Maura couldn't hold the tears much longer and she let a sob crept out of her throat. Jane ran to her side, kneeling down, and kissing Maura's temple as she did. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that Maur, I'm really sorry and I wish I could have been there for you. I know it must be hard. But I'm here okay? Let's put Gino to his bed and go to ours. I'll hold you, okay?" Jane got up and took the sleeping baby out of his mommy's arms, turning around and leaning down to lay him as soft as she could. Tapping his little tummy, Jane smiled between tears to the sight of her kid. A couple of minutes ahead, Jane turned around and stepped closer to Maura, sliding her right arm under her girlfriend's knees and her left held Maura's back. She took the smaller woman up and Jane walked to their bed. She softly leaned Maura down on her side, just like she did with Gino. Walking around the bed, Jane lied down next to Maura on her side.

Once they were together in bed, Maura reached for Jane's embrace and held tight from Jane's shirt, while she cried it all. She totally needed this. She needed this in order to move on, and keep going with her life. Not that she wanted to forget Emma, but she needed her to be a happy memory, instead of a secret. Jane was Maura's safe place, and right now, this was all that she needed. Softly sobs came out of the small ME while she held tight and hid her head into the detective's neck.

Jane only drew soothing circles on Maura's back, holding her tight and crying too. She couldn't help it. It killed her to see Maura crying that way. And it killed her, the fact that Maura's past was harder than she thought. Not that she ever thought Maura's past was easy, but now, she understood it all. This tiny woman between her arms had went through a lot of things that no one should have to go through. Painful things. Rejection, pain, loneliness. But here she was, strong, honorable, caring. Just like if nothing like that had happened. Jane was most of all shocked when she heard about the ME's past. When they first met, she only seemed like a fancy high class doctor who wanted to be in between thousands of cops to get into society's lower classes than hers. But when she heard Maura trusting her and telling her about her past, she was shocked. She realized who this woman really was despite her appeareance, that she found quite hot.

Then here it comes realization about WHY Maura didn't have kids, or a stable relationship. She was too damaged for someone to fix her. Or even willing to do it. Despite the fact that Ian had left her with a deep pain and dreams that, according to Maura's speeches, she'd never get to accomplis. And now, she was getting that responsibility. She was going to fix Maura Isles, no matter what. She felt it as a duty, as a compromise and as a commitment to Maura's life. She had to help her heal and move on. And it wasn't going to be easy, but she had to bury Maura's walls in order to help her. She had to force Maura to open up. Jane had to go through all the way into Maura's walls, she had to.

Her intentions were pure. Love her, respect her, and show her how much she cared about her.

Maura and Gino were now the best things in Jane's life, and nothing or no one was going to hurt them. Not under her watch. "Jane... I'm so... Sorry!" Maura broke down in tears again and Jane shook her head "There's nothing to be sorry about Maur, just let it out. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." It's all that Jane managed to say.

Maura's sobbing became slower, and lower and Jane became more and more aware of Maura's sleepiness while she kept caressing her girlfriend's back softly, trying to make her feel better, unconsciously knowing she wouldn't be able to rip off Maura's pain.

The ME looked up, and pressed her lips into Jane's softly, without words being spoken. Not that they needed to speak. There was nothing to be said. Maura knew Jane was going to be always there, no matter what, no matter how hard and tough things would get, Jane wasn't a person who bent. She was a fighter of life, and Maura couldn't be more thankful for having Jane into her life.

"I love you" Maura said softly against Jane's lips, while her hazel eyes softly stopped to bring tears. Jane smiled warmly and pressed her lips against Maura's forehead, tugging some of Maura's strands of hair behind the smaller woman's ear.

"I love you too Maur, with everything I am… I promise I'll always do…" Jane answered, before becoming thoughtful.

"Maura?"

The smaller woman looked back up into Jane's brown eyes.

"Would you marry me?" Jane spoke, softly, deep voice laced with fear, and excitement.

"In a heartbeat, Jane." Maura said, smiling widely.

* * *

_Taaaa-da! I hope you all liked the fluffy ending. I felt like doing some Rizzles cute moment:3 Just to be clear, I'm a soon-to-be Medical doctor student, so the information is from Wikipedia, sadly._

_Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot ;) Lots of love xx._


End file.
